Plumbob Wars
by hattori.kanzou.pro1999
Summary: Sonic and Pac-man, along with their friends, move to Gaming Village. At here, they are delighted by the sight of the village. But something abnormal happened and the gangs go on adventure to save the village.


I was always wondering what will happen when Sonic in _Sonic Boom_ and Pac-man in _Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures_ meet each other, so I am inspired to write this story. This story based on three games: _Sonic Boom, Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures_ and _The Sims._ In Chapter 1 we will start off gently, so don't think this story is bland. In later chapters the story will become greater, so please support me

* * *

Sonic opens the door, yawn rapidly for some fresh air, after a long-night sleep after the move to Gaming Village as an invitation of Mario. He feel much more tranquil in there than in the old village that he and his friends stay at.

Looking at the bed, seeing that Tails is still snoring, Sonic yelled:

\- Hey buddy! Wakey-wakey!

\- It's still early, Sonic. Let me sleep a little more.

\- Bro, you should get up early. To enjoy some morning's fresh air. Look at that, the sun is rising so beautifully. And…

Tails quickly interrupts Sonic:

\- All right, don't describe things everybody has known. Just let me sleep some more. It is Sunday today.

Tails then covers himself with blanket and goes on sleeping. Suddenly, Sonic comes up with an idea. He pats on Tails:

\- If you don't wake up, lightning will strike you!

As usual, when Tails hears the word "lightning", he jumps out of the bed to Sonic's arm.

Tails looks out the window but finds that it's sunny. He grumbles:

\- Sonic, you tricked me, there are no thunderstorm outside!

\- If I didn't say that, you would sleep until noon.

Tails follows Sonic to the balcony. As he and Sonic sight the sun, he starts to remember the move to Gaming Village. When Sonic received the invitation of Mario to move to Gaming Village and his description, Sonic was very delighted of the village, as it's much more modern than his old village but still quiet and comfortable. Immediately on that day, he managed to convince his group to move to Gaming Village. They packed their luggage and went by Tails' plane to Gaming Village, which is not far from their old village. But suddenly the plane crashed and they landed painfully on the seashore of the village. As the plane was completely destroyed, they decided to leave there, and they chose the most beautiful house near the beach to stay. They were very surprised not only by the modernity of the village, but also people residing here. They are all characters from many games they played. But Sonic and his friends were too shy to get acquainted with anybody in village immediately.

As Tails continues to sight the beach, he turns to Sonic:

\- Where's Knuckles?

\- You don't know? He went to work. He always goes to work with Mario every Sunday.

Sonic thinks for a while and he says to Tails:

\- Hey! What about going to the beach?

\- All right!

Tails was surprised. Since moving to Gaming Village, Sonic is no longer afraid of water, and even have fun with it. So when Tails sees his brother swimming around happily, he is delighted.

But when Sonic is no longer afraid of water, he is afraid of something else, and he shares this with Tails.

While Sonic and Tails are preparing breakfast, somebody knocks on the door. Sonic quickly runs to the door to answer it.

\- Pac-man! – Sonic shouts out loud.

Pac-man and his friends are also surprised to see that Sonic lives here.

\- Have you lived here for a long time? – asked Sonic.

\- No, we've just arrived here yesterday. I hope you can guide me around the village since you have lived here for a long time.

\- Sorry, but we also have just moved here last Friday – Sonic rubs his head – But don't worry, we will soon get used to it soon.

\- Oh, I guess you're right.

Sonic soon realizes that Pac-man and his friends are still outside, he immediately invites them inside.

When Tails comes to the living room, he is surprised at the strange, round-shaped guest sitting near Sonic.

\- Ah, Tails. This is Pac-man and his friends. They has just moved here yesterday – And Sonic turns to Pac-man – This is Tails, my friends.

Tails shyly shakes his hand with Pac-man:

\- Nice to meet you Pac-man.

\- Nice to meet you, too. Just call me Pac.

And Pac turn to his friends:

\- This is Cylindria and Spiral, my friends.

Spiral shows his hand out:

\- Nice to meet you guys, bro. I'm Spiral.

\- And I'm Cylindria. But just call me Cyli.

Sonic and Tails shyly shake Cyli and Spiral's hands. Cyli then puts a small box on the table, smiles:

\- I have a present for you from our old village. Hope you guys like it.

Sonic and Tails say thank you to Cyli, and quickly open the box. Suddenly Sonic screams and jumps behind the sofa. Tails is also panicked.

On the table is a small pot of cactus, the most favorite plants of Cyli. Pac is surprised to see Sonic and Tails scared of cactus:

\- Hey, what's wrong with you guys?

Pac and his friends don't know about Sonic and Tails' bad memory with cactus. When Sonic and Tails were at their old village, Tails carrying Sonic flew over a large area of cactus to back home after defeating Eggman, in fear of falling down. But suddenly, some dust flew into Tails' eyes and made him lose balance, and both of them fell to the ground. Fortunately, Knuckles was passing over here when he saw Sonic and Tails crying in a wood of cactus. He quickly brought them to hospital. More luckily, they weren't severely injured, they just have some spikes on their bottoms. But it took time to remove as Sonic and Tails fell from too high and thus many spikes stabbed them. After removing spikes, Sonic and Tails had to be given injection. Therefore, now they are scared of anything sharp like needles and spikes.

After Sonic and Tails calmed themselves down and told them about that bad memory, Pac and his friends try not to burst out laughing by keeping a sad face and Cyli looks at Sonic:

\- Poor things… I'm sorry for sending things that you guys don't like.

\- I hope you guys can overcome this fear. And…

Maybe Pac's effort to prevent him from laughing has reached its limit. He bursts out laughing along with Cyli and Spiral.

Pac and his friends' laugh makes Sonic and Tails feels ashamed as well as sad. Sonic yells tearfully at Pac:

\- Why did you guys laugh at our fear? It sounds funny?

While Tails just sits and cries quietly.

Pac discovers that his laugh has gone too far. He quickly calms Sonic down:

\- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Calm down, Sonic. I know that you can overcome this fear.

\- Try to cheer up, Sonic. Don't be scared by those little things. – Cyli adds

Sonic and Tails soon become relieved after being consoled by Pac and Cyli. Sonic then tries to say something to forget his incident:

\- Hey, Pac… Erm… Would you want to have breakfast with us?

\- Sonic, that question is redundant. Of course Pac will answer "Yes", don't you guys know about that?

Sonic stares for a while until he knows what Spiral means. Pac not only has a giant appetite but also very love to eat, of course he will accept Sonic's invitation to eat breakfast.

 **o 0 o**

After breakfast, the group wander around village. As what Mario has "advertised", the village is much like a village in 22nd century. Villagers travel in cars that use magnet to move and also go between place by a large transparent tube. People in those tubes look like being pushed by an invisible hand over place to place. Sonic admires:

\- Wow, these are so modern and convenience!

But Pac make Sonic anticlimactic:

\- What? I think this is normal.

\- What are you saying? You think that your old village is like this?

\- Yes, let me tell you.

Then Pac tells Sonic and Tails about his old village, and the reason he moved here is to make some more friends with game characters living here.

\- So is your village similar to this?

\- Yes, except this village is near a beach, but I don't care about it.

They continue wandering around the village, until afternoon. Sonic after saying goodbye to Pac and returning to home, he sits down and smiles happily:

\- What a great Sunday! We were having so much fun!

\- Yeah, I think so. But… I feel sorry for Knuckles. He has to work so hard.

At that time, Knuckles returns home, very tired. Tails immediately runs to Knuckles to clean his sweat after work, while Sonic runs to get a glass of cold water.

\- Poor you, Knuckles. You must have been very tired now.

\- Thank you, Tails. But I don't mind about my tiredness. I only want to tell you guys that I have earned a lot.

Knuckles takes out a bunch of cash from his wallet, at Tails' surprise and excitement.

\- Wow, you earned a lot.

\- Of course. This morning my boss told me that he is impressed with my work and decided to award me bonus.

At that time, Sonic brings a glass of water, smiles:

\- Welcome home, Knuckles! Did your work go smoothly?

Tails quickly answers for Knuckles:

\- Of course, Sonic. He even earned bonus!

\- That's it? Congrats, buddy.

Sonic's admiration makes Knuckles a little bit shy. But he soon get it out and the three of them have dinner, relax in front of a TV, and go to sleep, just like a normal person's day.

 **Chapter 1 End.**

* * *

I don't own anything in this story

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ belongs to SEGA  
 _Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures_ belongs to Bandai Namco Entertainment  
 _The Sims_ belongs to Electronic Arts


End file.
